


Love for LIARS

by tanyatarma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, Hacking, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Snipers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyatarma/pseuds/tanyatarma
Summary: In the day he was Kenma Kozume, a twenty one-year-old with an orange-haired best friend, but by night he was Kodzuken, a level one hacker essential to the world's cyberspace. With this comes responsibilities, some grade-changing and Spotify Premium Free Three Month trial extension, maybe a game order hacking and you've got yourself Kenma's daily life.This takes a turn for the worse when he is offered a job coming from a group intent on tracking down and possibly killing famous assassin Kuroo Tetsurou, and Kenma is wrapped up in the middle of this all while trying to finish the latest game.orKuroken Banana Fish AU with some twists <3THIS ISN'T THE FIC I'M WRITING ON ANYMORE READ MY OTHER WORK "LIARS" IF YOU LIKE THE FIC IDEA! IF NOT THEN HAPPY READING ON AO3 <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One: Takinoue Yusuke

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's Tanya, I've been gone for a little bit and if you have made a request I most likely would have seen it and most likely have not yet started but yes I have seen it and would like to thank you for it! This is something I really wanted to write after seeing this romance anime that absolutely broke my heart (Plastic Memories for anyone asking) and decided to write something based of Sekaiichi Hatuskoi to mend my broken heart. This isn’t based on romance per se because looking at the plot you could say I’ve had my interest piqued after reading like so many Yuri on Ice and Haikyuu Mafia AUs. This could quite possibly turn into a Banana Fish AU but kind of like a twisted version where Kenma's childhood isn't as bad and nothing bad bad happens. So this isn’t mafia but this also isn’t military because yes it does involve gangs but it also doesn’t involve ranks or such, but it probably might just be considered a Banana Fish AU with the level of government involved. Everyone’s just there you know? Anyways I was writing a fic about Kenma’s broken heart but I didn’t like my writing style and finals were just around the corner so after so had finals today I decided to write something new! Hope you all enjoy!! <33
> 
> Edit: So I've just finished writing up the storyboard and it's basically a Banana Fish AU. Like the plot is creepily similar and I swear to god I'm not sure how it came to be because my fingers were just typing but yeah. It's not totally the exact same thing either but I would recommend that if you want to watch Banana Fish then watch it first before reading my fic because I don't want to accidently spoil anything for you. The plot is different but it does revolve around the same major points in the story, possible in a different order but let me know what you think!! Happy reading <33
> 
> Disclaimer - I don't own Haikyuu or Banana Fish - if I did I swear to god BF wouldn't be that sad, but unfortunately I don't.

Kenma Kozume squinted through the fine mist of rain, under the rim of his steadily dripping umbrella. There were people everywhere, beneath crude handwritten banners, picketing graphic images of sexual violence — shouting, all of them shouting.

JUSTICE FOR HANNIE LAUV

I ASK FOR CONSENT

MY BODY BELONGS TO ME

The protest leaders were on repeat, shouting the same tirade against Daishou Suguru, the former Secretary of State of Kanto, a region that didn't make the headlines in Western media for off-the-charts child pornography or underage prostitution. 

“Tch,” Kenma said, rolling his eyes. The purpose of the protest was for a show rather than seeking justice for Hannie Lauv, a seventeen-year-old that recently died of childbirth after being raped multiple times. If it wasn’t for the fact that there were pictures constantly being uploaded on Instagram by the girls at the far end of the park, then one could believe that the protesters were seeking justice. 

“Okay, an eye on the target?” Shouyou Hinata, his orange-haired best friend said through the phone.

“Yeah, though I’m using a new suppressor. Sakusa said that the other one could be picked up by nearby dogs.” Kenma mumbled, adjusting his Glock.  
“Hm, guns are a pain,” Hinata said, his voice displaying his distraction. Probably on a new volleyball that came on the market. “You should just use knives and direct contact kills.”

“Sorry, I’m not a professional hitman. I’m the dude by the computer you know?” Kenma said as he started walking toward the abandoned building that he had rented out for the mission. 

“Details, details,” Hinata said giggling. “But I mean I get why’d you want to be at the computer, you can practically get up to grab an ice cream while seeing people slowly bleed through their clothes.” 

“That’s disgusting.” Kenma said, and Hinata laughed.

“Yeah, yeah Mr. I’ll only eat apple pie for my three meals a day.” Hinata   
retorted, “Anyways are there any signs of Terushima?”

“I spot him in a cafe. I’ll pay for the glass but I’m worried about the customers next to him.”

“Seriously, this kid still has girls around him even after the warnings?”

“He’s powerful, must think the assassination is going to happen tomorrow,” Kenma mumbled adjusting his gun. “I’m going to go for it but cover for me.”

“You got it,” Hinata said and Kenma adjusted his gun once more, pretended that he was playing Bullet Force, and took the shot.  
It took a couple of seconds before the glass broke, panic spread through the cafe, and Terushima noticed he was bleeding. In the minutes to follow, he’d find out he was shot in the right coronary artery, and then he’d die. 

End of story. 

“Anyways, do you want to go pick up some pizza? I heard Pedro’s Pizza is closing down and since they make some bomb breadsticks, we can help them stay in business.” Hinata said, and then Kenma heard the sounds of munching through his mic. 

As he walked out of the backdoor of the building, he rolled his eyes. “Just buying a couple of boxes of pizza isn’t going to fix their ten-year debt Shouyou.”

“Who cares? Pedro’s nice and I heard his niece wants to take over the business. Imagine if she can’t Kenma…” Hinata said, in that one voice that he said proved to win over everyone’s decision. 

“No, and if you want to help them go ask Sakusa. He’s hoarding all of our funds right now, and until he cleans every single gun and bill, he’s not giving it up.”

“Ugh, I love Sakusa but does he have to be a middle-man?”

“He’s our boss Shouyou. We’re the middle-men.”

“Details, details,” Hinata repeated. “Well at least go buy some pizza, and maybe a couple of new jackets.”

“Abroad?”  
“No, apparently Sakusa wants us to meet with a couple of people upstate. There’s this new rise at the REM, and they are recruiting almost all the Level C’s.”

“That’s pathetic,” Kenma mumbled, adjusting his hoodie over his head. The backdoor of the building was built underground, so after walking for a couple of minutes Kenma returned to a new street. He reminded himself to have Iizuna destroy the passageway by tonight, and headed down the road to Pedro’s Pizza.

The streets of New York were truly one of a kind. Whether that meant they’re always twinkling and filled with people, or completely deserted with flickering lights. 

That also meant the people were one of a kind. 

Kenma had his fair share of sexual assault and even regular assault with his petite body and feminine-like features, but the people of New York were a different breed. 

They were gropers, and everyone else. Gropers were hard to deal with especially on the subway, but if you knew what to do, you were good to go. Everyone else consisted of the sleazy perverts in the middle of run-down bars trying to get a dollar.

As the blond spotted the light for Pedro’s Pizza that had been drilled into his head, courtesy of Hinata he made his way down to the sidewalk when he felt a hand on his ass. 

Granted, he didn’t have a big ass, so even if it was an “accident” the person knew what they were doing, and Kenma just had to run into gropers. 

“Ooh, this body sure seems...sexy.” The man drawled, his alcoholic breath in Kenma’s ear. 

Kenma immediately pushed him off but due to the man’s stature and strong   
build, it seemed a lot harder than Kenma’s usual technique of push and run. As he was preparing for his “kick in the balls” the man immediately wrapped Kenmas entire figure around his front side, hence immobilizing his arms and legs. 

“Look sweetheart…” he said, and Kenma wanted to barf.

“Please get off of me,” Kenma asked, in his loudest voice. “Get off of me.”

The man’s arms only tightened, and he continued, his disgusting breath on Kenma’s neck, “I just need to relieve some stress, and I bet a whore like you does this every day, so just shut up.” 

“Get off of me-” Kenma said, thrashing his arms and legs as best as he could around the man, but because of his build, it proved to be difficult. 

Kenma grunted, and tried to ring Hinata when he heard a crack, and then eventually the man’s arms around him just unwrapped and fell to the floor. 

“He said “get off” you fucker.” a new voice said, and Kenma looked up to find a man about a head taller than him.  
His savior was wearing a similar outfit to Kenma’s, black hoodie, jeans but white shoes and when he looked up Kenma's eyes widened at the eye contact. “Hey, you okay?”

Kenma nodded, he wasn’t as fazed because the assault was nothing new to him but for some reason this was different. 

Not sure what was different but it was, and Kenma went to thank his savior but in that split second that he was looking at his attacker, the guy he wanted to thank was gone.   
\----

Now that all happened a couple of months ago, and if you asked Kenma to recall that night, he’d look at you weirdly and then proceed to play Animal Crossing. 

He was currently at the Itachiyama Mafia headquarters, or more specifically Sakusa’s apartment. The actual Itachiyama Mafia headquarters was located in Maine but because Sakusa works regularly with Komori and Tsukasa he decided to have a place in New York. And it made it a lot easier than half to fly a plane over every time he wanted to trade papers with Hinata. 

And right now Sakusa and Hinata were busy setting up papers for their trip to the REM facilities and Komori was right across from Kenma, flipping through a magazine. 

“Hey, do you think Ushijima is coming out this year?” Komori asked Kenma, and the blond shook his head.

“I doubt, I heard that some new guy is going to replace him so they're prepping for that instead of attending the conference.”

“The Spring National Conference is honestly a pain. I can’t believe Kiyoomi wants us to go.” Komori said, and Kenma nodded. It truly was a pain bringing everything and spending the week in a remote location while people bonded over drugs, wine, and guns.

The Spring National Conference was a week or two-week long event held every year to bring together the top Mafia groups in the year. Only the best went and every region had its representatives. This year, because Kenma and Hinata were a part of Sakusa’s group, the Itachiyama Mafia, they got to go.

“We get a lot of contracts and clients there, and Sakusa thinks that they are hosting it at the Skytree this year.”

“Oh don’t they do the deep cleaning thing?” Kenma asked, “Shouyou said they wipe everything down to the dot.”

“Yeah Sakusa friends with the guy that runs the place and the two are the hugest germaphobes.” Komori said, “They got together one day and thought, ‘hey why don’t we deep clean this place every time someone steps a foot into it?’ and now it’s considered one of the cleanest locations.”

“That’s expected,” Kenma mumbled and then looked up to face Komori. “Who's going?”

“Tsubakihara was supposed to show, but their head got held up with a couple of issues in the Middle East, so they might not come for the opening. I think Fukurodani, Date Tech, and Aoba Johsai are showing.”

“Fukurodani always shows.” Kenma racked his brain for the newest information on the Fukurodani Mafia, “They have a new operation specialist, Akaashi right…?”

Komori nodded, grabbing another magazine to occupy himself. “Yeah Bokuto’s been praising him since the Prefectural.” and then his eyebrow furrowed and he looked up, “Speaking of Bokuto, you heard of the new assassin that he’s super close with?”

Kenma cocked his head. He usually kept up with the news of new members for each Mafia and their respective affiliations, for Hinata’s interest and their regular safety, but he hasn’t heard of a new assassin in a while. “Is he good or something…?” 

“Sakusa said he went up against Daishou and Ushijima.”

Kenma raised an eyebrow, “Wow… and he won?”

“Clean hits and the new guy walked away without a scratch,” Komori said and Kenma almost dropped his handheld game. “Yeah, that was my reaction. I don’t know his name but he’s not part of a group, just kind of a freelancer.”

“That’s dangerous. What’s his name…?”  
Komori shrugged, “Wish I knew but the guy’s super careful about showing his face, hell he tries to avoid eye contact too. But what’s confusing though is that he’s close to Bokuto, and you know Bokuto.”

“Yeah… I’m going to check this out when we get back.” Kenma mumbled, and then slipped out his phone to open his reminders. 

“What are we checking?” Sakusa asked, coming out of his office room, a mask covered face and his curls neatly placed together.

“The new guy you told me about,” Komori said, and then put down his magazine. “Oh yeah, is he coming to the conference?”

Sakusa shrugged, “I don’t know, but who cares?” and Hinata shot Kenma a look, which Kenma responded with “I’ll tell you later”.

“Okay, and once you guys get home, make sure to wash your hands. Especially you Shouyou, Tsukasa made you touch all the filthy guns.”

“And that’s coming from an A-Rank sniper,” Komori said with a smile on his face. “Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I’m heading to Oregon in a couple of hours to pick up a vintage wine collection Ushiwaka wanted, so I won’t be back till after you head down to Rhode Island.”

“Okay, pick up some Kleenex on your way here. Come on Shouyou, Kenma, I’ll walk you out.” Sakusa said, and Kenma nodded as Hinata picked up his bags. 

“Hey Sakusa,” Hinata started, “Are you going to transfer us? I heard Tsukasa was talking about transferring some people around because they’re bringing in a new couple of new groups.”

Sakusa shrugged, as the three walked down the hallway, “I don’t have a reason to transfer you guys until you find your own Mafia group you’d like to be a part of. You’re always welcome here, but since Kodzuken and Ninja Shouyou don’t exactly fit the Itachiyama scene it’s always okay to transfer groups.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. By the way, can I have a new volleyball? The old one Bokuto gave me kind of fell off the side of my car.”

“That’s disgusting.” Sakusa says and then opens his door, “Now come on, get moving and packing. We’re leaving tomorrow around noon, and that goes for you Kenma. No games.”

“Mhm,” Kenma mumbled and held up a hand to say goodbye and Hinata attempted to hug Sakusa before he could wipe out his gun and threaten to shoot him. 

After they got back to their studio, Hinata went to go shower and Kenma relaxed onto their couch. Their apartment was similar to the other thousand ones in lower Manhattan, and it was just a couple of blocks away from Grand Central. Basic three-bedroom apartment and enough room that if Hinata chose to play volleyball and ruin all their furniture Kenma wouldn’t care. 

It had been about a year since they graduated from the University of Washington back in Seattle. It was surprisingly where he and Hinata had met, Hinata being a volleyball player for the college team until he came down with an injury right before his junior year. Sakusa and Komori were also a part of the team but then transferred to USC at the end of sophomore year when Hinata was a freshman. 

It was never in Kenma’s plans to become a legendary hacker who ruled the underground cyberspace, but then again his father didn’t care and his mother had been missing for god knows how long. His childhood wasn’t anything to laugh about either, with child groomers as his day to day babysitters and almost getting raped in high school by his English teacher. 

Hinata had it worse though. Getting into child prostitution and pornography by the age of eleven was traumatizing but after leaving the Black Doves, which was the group that brought him into the business and changing most of his appearance he started on a new slate. 

It wasn’t a laughing matter in either of their cases but when they realized how shitty their lives had become they just laughed about it one day. Once they had moved on, for the most part, they figured that they’d move into the underworld. Kenma had a few experiences with it, with the Kozume name in every major pharmaceutical company, he knew most of the street drugs sometimes by just their smell. 

It was originally in Kenma’s plan to become a freelancer to save up and pay off his student debt and then eventually work for his family’s company as a tech specialist when Sakusa had offered them a contracting job as a hitman and a hacker. 

It was shocking at first, but with a cover as a freelancer and an interior designer, the two made a pretty good team. Hinata worked more on-site and Kenma stayed at their studio apartment or one of the run-down buildings that Iizuna rented out.   
Looking back at it all, there wasn't much to look forward to. Neither of them brought anyone home with Hinata swearing off dating and Kenma just not caring, no one else had to know about their life.

It was exhausting. 

Hinata had made a lot of friends in college and when you become an interior designer after majoring in Exercise Science your entire college life, questions arise. And after coming up with a thousand excuses, Hinata liked “I had this guy redesign my room, and that’s when I knew I wanted to be an interior designer!” and “Don’t know, I just want to do what feels right, you know?” 

Actually, no it wasn’t right, because Shouyou Hinata didn't know a single thing about interior design. The best the orange head could do was put up a bunch of volleyball posters and call it a day. 

“Hey Kenma,” Hinata called from the bathroom. “We’re out of the strawberry shampoo I like, could you go pick some up on your way to the laundromat?”

There was another thing that the two couldn’t do. Basic household necessities. 

Hinata and Kenma didn’t grow up privileged per se, but they had everything done for them. Kenma had his father’s money and Hinata was constantly moving around and had a handler that took care of things like that. 

It was coming back to bite them. 

“It’s not my turn to go to the grocery store Shouyou. It’s yours.” Kenma mumbled, his fingers tapping buttons furiously on one of his RPG games. “And pick up some apple pie from Rita’s on your way back.”

“It’s not my turn…” Hinata said, and went to check the fridge where they kept a track of who went to the grocery store. The shorter groaned when he saw Kenma had written his name last. “Ugh! Fine, do you want anything else?”

“No,” Kenma said and then scrunched his nose. “And don’t use my shampoo, you smell weird.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, “Sorry not everybody’s natural scent goes well with chamomile.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes letting out an “Mmph” and that signaled Hinata to let out another groan and went back to the bathroom to grab a towel for his hair. 

When Hinata left after he was reminded by their very loud neighbor to wear a jacket because the cold of Manhattan was nothing to laugh about, he was off leaving Kenma alone to play games to his heart’s content. 

Kenma Kozume loved his video games, and he couldn’t name one thing he loved more. Often it took Hinata hours to even get him to take a second to look anywhere besides the game, and even more to get him off the game. But with this nagging feeling in the back of his mind to look up the information Komori told him about, was interrupting his game time. 

The blond realized it couldn't hurt to satisfy this feeling, so he went to this bedroom and opened his laptop, and browsed a couple of websites for any information on new assassins. 

Granted because it was the mafia groups he was talking about, it would take a miracle to track them and build portfolios for each of them individually but it was for that purpose that Kenma had made software that allowed him to filter out any unnecessary information. 

After about a half-hour of searching all the affiliations Bokuto Koutarou had, and because this was a “social owl head” as Hinata had deemed him at their last meeting, he found a man that could fit the description Komori had mentioned. 

He was a freelancer and didn’t have any major affiliations except with Bokuto and he didn’t have any photos of himself either. Whenever he was with Bokuto he had a mask covering his entire face, and a hood above his head at all times. Some people mentioned in their discussions that the guy had almost animalistic instincts and could spot everything and anything. 

Intrigued was one way to put it. Kenma was fascinated for some reason, but not the way he’d be fascinated like he was with Hinata or Sakusa because the two were constantly changing. The guy he was researching in front of him was constant, determined, and most importantly calm. 

In one of the comments, it said his name was Kuroo Tetsurou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the ending, the story might start off a little slow but I promise I'll make it worth your time!! Sending love <33


	2. Boba or Milk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the phone call with Shouyou, Kenma understands what he needs to do. With that comes an adventure of sushi, possible hacking, and maybe just maybe forgetting about his English homework. 
> 
> (This is a horrible summary but hey a girl has got to do what a girl got to do.) If you have a better summary in mind please let me know in the comments <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back! I hope you liked the last chapter, I'll get more into the gang's specialization in the next chapter but it's really a ongoing story thing. Happy reading!! <33

It’s been almost a week since the call with Shouyou and besides regular walks to New York University’s main campus Kenma and Shouyou haven’t talked about the phone call, and in all honesty, it’s driving Kenma _insane _.__

____

____

Shouyou has been Kenma’s friend since they both went to high school together and joined the volleyball team, after Shouyou had gotten sick his third year he quit going for the big leagues he joined their university’s team and ultimately decided to follow Kenma into the world of hacking. Even though Shouyou doesn’t actually do any tech stuff he watches over Kenma and does checks on potentially dangerous clients. 

He’s basically Kenma’s manager in a super cool underground sort of way. 

“Hey, do you think we could get boba right now? I think that it might be open but I’m not sure. Ooh! If that doesn’t work out then-”

“I’ll do it.” Kenma said and Shouyou raised an eyebrow. 

“Eh? What do you mean Kenma?” Shouyou asked, cocking his head slightly. 

“I’ll do the live session.” Kenma mumbled, “Just please make sure I don’t die on site.” 

“Kenma… you don’t have to you know? I just suggested it because you might be able to get closer to your mom but your right before, your safety and identity is more important.” Shouyou said and Kenma sighed. 

“I know, but I mean it doesn’t hurt to think about the fact that I could find my mom. If these clients know something I’ll want to do my best to figure it out.” 

“Are you sure? I want you to know I get it if you don’t want to, but you would want to have to do this Kenma.”

“Yeah, and I’ve thought it over, and I’ll take the risk. I trust that you’ll be able to let me live through the session.” 

Shouyou smiled, “Okay then. I’ll send over the information after practice but for now, boba? Or are you in the mood for chocolate cake?” 

“Let’s go for sushi.”

Sushi surprisingly was something Kenma did particularly enjoy mostly because it was quick and he could game while eating. But however since his battery died and on top of that watching Shouyou obnoxiously eating his share, the loss of appetite was confirmed. 

“Eat, otherwise you might faint on the street you know?” Shouyou mumbled a piece of seaweed sticking to the side of his cheek. “I can’t haul you back home.”

“Oh fuck off, I’m not hungry and I would have much rather preferred boba. Or a glass of milk. But I would also be fine starving.”

“Milk huh?” Shouyou looked out on the street, looking lost in thought, “You know I’ve always wondered why people like milk. My friend told me about this guy he saw at the grocery store once who had bought like fifty gallons of milk, it was crazy. Milk is just soggy and gross.” 

“That's because you drink it after its expiration date, and not like two or three days after. But like a week, so don’t expect it to still be intact.” 

“Yeah, yeah that’s why I go over to your house for cereal. Speaking of, after practice I’ll stop by the grocery store and then head over so I can bring the information and food.” 

“Bring curry buns.” Kenma mumbled and Shouyou nodded, he opened his mouth to say something when his phone buzzed. 

“Ah that’s my cue, I’ll text you when practice is over so tell me what you want all right?” Shouyou said standing up and wiping himself. “Also don’t die on the way home, take some time to search them up in case I miss something later. The client’s name is Sawamura Daichi.”

“Mhm. Thanks, Shouyou. For everything.” Kenma says and Shouyou smiles. 

“Of course, you're my best friend and source of income. What would I do without you?” 

“Probably die once you realize you can’t make money playing volleyball.”

“Ah, there’s the Kenma I know and love. Anyways see you!” Shouyou says holding up a peace sign and walking out of the restaurant. 

Kenma sighed, placing a bunch of cash in the folder before cleaning himself up and ringing the bell for the waiter. After a gracious amount of thanks from the poor kid, Kenma walked back home his head slightly hurting from not eating. 

When he flopped into his apartment he set aside his back and laid out his homework, placing his Calc and English homework on the kitchen counter and getting started on his horrendous Chemistry homework. You would think for someone who sees numbers and letters in his every day and in his major, he’d be comfortable with math but in all honesty, Chemistry just confused him. 

After a grueling amount of hours trying to finish the homework while subtly looking the answers up Kenma sighs and leans back on the couch reaching for his Nintendo Switch. 

Games were his go-to whenever things got tough and Shouyou wasn’t there to distract him. They were fun and they helped pass time and because they were games, who doesn’t love a good video game?

_Monster Hunter _was his obsession right now and since he had to wait till tomorrow before he could get his hands on the game he was getting anxious so before he could go and dye his hair again like the last time something happened he got up and went over to his computer deciding to do a bit of research on… what was his name? Oh. Sawamura Daichi.__

____

____

Clicking the keys rapidly Kenma went through the regular browsers and unsurprisingly found nothing except for the fact that apparently another Sawmaura Daichi had won the spelling bee last month. 

Resorting to his other methods Kenma tapped Sawaumrau into his search engine and a couple of seconds later a man with dark hair and a tan complexion had shown up on the screen. With dark eyes and the overall “I may look nice but I’m actually a killer” kind of vibe he did emit some fear but ultimately Kenma had decided that he was a nice guy. 

_Sawamura Daichi ___

____

____

_20-year-old Japanese male originated from Los Angeles, California _.__

____

____

_Inherited the Karasuno Mafia but does have affiliations with Nekoma and Fukardoni _.__

____

____

_2-time Furihata Gold Winner _.__

____

____

_ Click here to see more information _._ _

_ __ _

_ __ _

Kenma didn’t bother clicking on the links because this Sawamura guy wasn’t… interesting. Like yes, he was powerful and could probably cleanly break Kenma like a wooden pencil but he wasn’t anything special from what Kenma’s seen in the governments before. 

With that thought in mind and possibly another urge to hack into Taka’s _Monster Hunter _corporation and take a sneak peek at the game, Kenma pulls out _Animal Crossing _and farms his troubles away while keeping the one annoying woman who reminded him of his first-year English teacher locked up right next to the main street.____

_____ _

_____ _

“Kenma! Kenma! Wake up, I can practically hear your stomach rumbling from the ground floor.” a voice that sounded strangely like Shouyou. 

“Did you bring food?” Kenma asked sleepily.

“I figured if you didn’t answer me after I made you the promise of getting you Monster Hunter I figured it was either because you were too busy in a game or sleeping.”

“Yeah…” Kenma said and then the weight of the words Shouyou said kicked in “Wait you promise _Monster Hunter _?”__

____

____

“Not the point Kozume!”

After a delicious meal of convenience store food, the two sat down on the floor opening up Shouyou’s computer and seeing a doc filled with bits and pieces of the information on Sawamura Daichi he had seen earlier. 

“All right, so this guy is some sort of hotshot to the Dons. Not sure why but he’s pretty close with the other leaders and regularly heads over to Ground Zero for intel and chatting up. As far as I’m concerned this guy isn’t too dangerous and can handle himself pretty well.”

"Reconnaissance?" Kenma asked, grabbing a garlic roll and stuffing it into his mouth. 

“I would guess disaster relief. He’s a good fighter, I'll give you that but I wouldn’t go as far as saying he does the actual fighting.” 

“He seems pretty calm, sort of like a leader you know?” 

“Yeah, I got the same vibe from him. But anyway he doesn’t live too far up north and since we have a few exams next week we’re heading down that weekend.” Shouyou said. “It’ll only take about an hour or so depending on their equipment, you should probably still bring your monitors just in case your laptop isn’t enough.” 

“Can you haul that down then? I don’t want to have the delivery guy ask me what I’m going with government-issued computers.” Kenma asks and Shouyou smirks. 

“I’m surprised he even knew what those were, but got some rest. I’ll debrief you again sometime tomorrow morning but more than that, could I borrow your English homework? I didn’t want to do mine.” 

“Go crazy Shouyou.” 

\-------------------------------------------------

Even though it was only October the cold was reaching its peak and on top of being New Yorkers Kenma and Shouyou were freezing. They were driving down the mountain path to a more secluded area in upstate New York, and only after careful deliberation would Shouyou bring his Glock along with a brand new, M40 rifle which not to mention was pathetically orange. 

“You know if you wanted to seem intimidating you could have asked for a black one. This thing could be spotted from miles away.”

“That’s the point! They need to know that if they are going to do a live session with the world-famous Kodzuken they better be prepared to be shot down.”

“... You don’t even know how to use that do you?”

“I can’t exactly go on Youtube can I?!” 

“Oh my…” 

After the playful bickering between the two had died down Kenma pulled out his game and the two continued down the road with the sounds of bone-crushing and gore filling the comfortable silence. 

“Well, this is it,” Shouyou says and then slows the car down as they are within eye-view of the front entrance. “Seems like he’d loaded.”

“You didn’t know?” 

“It said money, but I was thinking like money-money.”

“Shouyou, this is money-money.” 

“Not money-money…” he said and then Kenma adjusted his mask. 

Shouyou had figured on the way to the car that morning that to keep Kodzuken a secret a mask was needed, and not only a mask but a voice tuner. So after going to a bunch of thrift shops and music stores, Kenma had come face to face with what Kod Zuken supposedly looked like. 

A black hoodie with black sweats and plain white sneakers that Kenma had found in the back of his closet. His hair was tied back and safely fastened inside of the mask which was a plain black one that oddly looked like Darth Vader except with two K’s over the eyelids to mark Kodzuken. 

Kenma could see perfectly fine within the mask and if we up to him he’d just walk around like this everywhere avoiding contact with any people but then he realized he would track too much attention and immediately vetoed the idea. 

“All right, I’ll do all the talking. If they get close to you using the taser in the side of your sweat pocket, I’ll probably have a handle on my Glock but just in case all right? And if you ever feel uncomfortable at any point, information or not we’re out of there. Understand?”

“Yeah let’s get this over with.”

The house seemed to be closed off in the deep secluded part of the forest. Shouyou slowed the car down and looked out the window and gave a nod and within a few moments the doors opened, and the second the car went through closed immediately. There was white fencing along the road and the atmosphere had changed. It was tenser and even Shouyou could tell. 

After what seemed like hours of driving they finally pulled up in front of a small gatehouse with yet another entrance. 

“Kodzuken?” A voice said, turning into their radio station and Shouyou nodded, his voice octaves deeper. 

“You may enter.” the voice said and the gate opened this time, much more slowly and the car rumbled on. 

There seemed to be another what seemed like hours of driving when a house or more like a mansion inside of a mansion. 

“Well, you ready Kenma?” Shouyou said before they got out of the car.

“It’s not a big deal, weirdo.” 

“Ah just trying to lighten up the mood before we may get pulverized.” 

“You will, I have enough game experience to know how to get out.”

“Ouch. That hurts Kenma.”

“Oh fuck off, and let’s get this over with.”

Shouyou nodded and even though the atmosphere was tense and they could quite possibly be killed, Shouyou was buzzing with excitement. 

The two-headed into the mansion and Kenma turned on the voice modulator and they were greeted by a man with dark hair wearing a suit and sunglasses who led them down the corridor. 

“This is where Sawamura-san’s workplace is. Please watch your words with him and don’t think about doing anything other than the task you were assigned. There is surveillance and you have signed the contract agreeing to the conditions.”

“Yes, we understand,” Shouyou said and then looked at Kenma who nodded and walked into the room.

Kenma wasn’t sure what he expected. 

Gun racks running along the lines of the wall?

Imindiating guys with scary tattoos and muscles?

Possibly a knife pointed to his head the second he walks in?

But whatever weird fantasy he thought up was nothing compared to what happened when he walked in. 

For starters, he saw a short boy with a streak of bleached hair chasing a shirtless bald guy screaming “Ooh! He said he would kiss Ennoshita! Ooh! Ryuu likes Chikara!”

Kenma was surprisingly stared and Shouyou let out a laugh which turned all of the other people’s attention toward them and even though it was a tense atmosphere Kenma almost laughed. 

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!! I unintentionally had some of Kenhina friendship love leak into the story but I regret nothing! This was better chapter in my opinion but let me know in the comments! Any head cannons that you think would be a good fit for the story are more than welcome in the comments! I'm might update another chapter today but I will definitely update two chapters over the weekend maybe a three if I finish studying earlier. Sending love <33


	3. Kodzuken vs. Darth Vader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm posting another chapter!! I hope you liked the last one! Enjoy and leave feedback in the comments!! And as always, sending love <33

At first, Kenma didn’t realize that he let out a laugh until the bleached hair guy was like, “Woah! Are you Kodzuken?! You look so much smaller than I imagined!” 

The bald guy emphatically nodded his head, “But you are still just as cool! It’s so awesome to meet you! Could we have your autograph?”

Kenma was stunned for a second and then Shouyou put a hand on his shoulder, “Sorry Kodzuken doesn’t do autographs, but we’d like to see the workspace.”

“Of course, sorry for them, follow me.” A voice said and the two looked up and were face to face with Sawamura Daichi who looked surprisingly less scary. “Have you been debriefed?”

“Only bits and pieces but we would like to have your view on the task once more,” Shouyou said as the two of them followed Sawamura-san.

“Of course, but before that let’s start with introductions?” Sawamura-san said and then pointed to the green couches, “Please take a seat.”

“Of course,” Shouyou said and Kenma and him took a seat beside each other with Sawamura-san on the other side of the coffee table.

“Well welcome to my humble abode, I hope security wasn’t too bad.” Sawamura-san said jokingly and Shouyou smiled which made Kenma release some of the tension he had, “I don’t mind formalities or anything like that so feel free to ask for anything while you do your thing Kodzuken.”

Kenma nods and then nods to Shouyou who clears his throat, “Thank you and of course but could we get debriefed?”

Sawamura-san nods and hands Shouyou a file, “The man inside this file is Kuroo Tetsurou and that is his real name, as for now we don’t know what sort of alias he goes by and we don’t even have that much information about Kuroo. One of the tips we received a couple of weeks ago was that Kuroo left some data after successfully infiltrating the REM facility and taking out prisoners. There is a database that the Spaniards would like to check out but we need to find Kuroo before they do.”

“... And you want Kodzuken to just hack into that?” 

“Basically. I’ve had a few others try it but they don’t seem to figure out the last wall, so when I asked for references they told me about Kodzuken’s services.’ 

“Okay. I understand, Kodzuken?”  


Kenma nodded which made Sawamura-san smile, “All right then if you need anything at all don’t hesitate to ask otherwise we can take you to the workspace.”

Kenma sighed as Sawamura-san led them into another room which was mostly all white and had monitors set up everywhere Shoyu handed him his bag and Kenma took it out and got to work. 

The code was simple but Kenma could understand how others could get confused and quickly counteracted whenever necessary, narrowly avoiding almost blowing up his computer. 

After what seemed like a couple of hours Kenma had a fair reasonable understanding of the code but he knew that he’d have to set up a software that deletes the traffic and run it for about twelve hours. When he came to this conclusion Shouyou who was receiving light touches of a volleyball came to his attention immediately. 

“Twelve hours?”

“More or less, it’s just that there is a lot of extra traffic that I need to get rid of so I’m going to have to wait it out. It might take longer but I think it’ll be fine.”

“All right, then we’ll come back tomorrow morning? Or do you want to sleep and then pull an all-nighter?” Shouyou asked and Kenma shrugged. 

“We’ll see, if the hotel is any comfortable then I’ll probably pass out or play games.”

“Mhm all right, let’s head out.” And with that Kenma packed up his laptop and started running the software making the little blue things go up one at a time.

Kenma yawned and blinked the tiredness away, after getting up so early he might go to sleep unless Monster Hunter pinged him telling him that the monsters were ready for him.”

As they walked out they were greeted by the bald-haired guy from before and Sawamura-san. 

“Oh all done?” Sawamura-san asked and Shouyou shook his head. 

“There’s some extra online traffic that Kodzuken has to get rid of and he set up the software to delete it, it’ll take a while so we figured we’ll just head back to the hotel and catch up on sleep so we can just finish it off tonight,” Shouyou said and shoulders Kenma’s backpack. 

“Ah, I understand. Well if you would like you could borrow one of the bedrooms or join us for a game of volleyball, Tanaka noticed that you play volleyball.”  


Shouyou blushed, “Ah, we both dabble in it.” 

_Dabble _?__

____

__

“Then would you like to join us for a game?” Sawamura-san asked and Shouyou looked at Kenma who shrugged. 

“I would love to but Kodzuken can’t because of the mask but he can definitely be a referee.” 

Kenna huffed and then pulled out his typing away furiously and showed the message to _Shouyou, Shouyou no. Monster Hunter is more important _.__

____

____

Shouyou smile so wide that his eyes disappeared, “He would love to!” 

\-------------------------------------------------  
At first glance, one would say Hinata Shouyou wasn’t a ball of energy but when he got onto the volleyball court, he was practically a demon. 

In general too, without knowing the person well enough Shouyou wouldn’t be too comfortable around them, and with the work, they do formalities were important and Kenma can’t even get started on how long it took to calm Hinata Shouyou down so that whenever he said “Hi” to a new person he wouldn’t jump with joy. 

The two followed Tanaka-san and Sawamura-san to the gymnasium which was unsparingly big. Like high school gym level big. 

“Yo Daichi brought the Kodzuken and Hina-kun along.” 

“You don’t need to bother with the formalities, Tanaka-san, I go by…Shun on the volleyball court,” Hinata said, adjusting his red t-shirt. 

When Koduzken first started appearing Kenma was quite honestly frightened because he couldn’t talk to all these people and keep his identity a secret. That’s where Shouyou came in, but to do that he had to be under a fake name, and being the smart person he is he chose Shun, Shun Hina for his name, 

Tanaka grinned, “Then the same goes for all of us too. Kodzuken, you’ll be fine as a referee?”

Kenma nodded and went to the area where the net was stacked squarely in the middle, climbing up the chair and grabbing the flag and drumstick with his hand.

“Is this supposed to be the whistle?” Kenma mumbled to himself and then immediately stops himself as every person in the room turns to him, Shouyou grinning widely because he realized that instead of his voice, he sounded like Darth fucking Vader. 

Yeah in Kenma Kozume’s List of Monsters to Kill before 20, Hinata Shouyou was now ranked Number 1. 

“You sound so fucking cool!” Tanaka and the boy with the streak of blond hair said, their eyes practically radiating “fanboyness”. 

“Koduzken says thank you, right?” 

Kenma just flipped him off causing the gym to erupt in laughter. 

“What’s all the ruckus?” A new voice said and Kenma turned and found a blond, black and dark-haired boy walking into the gymnasium all dressed in gym attire. 

“We met Kodzuken Tsukki! Isn’t that so cool?!!” Tanaka said and the blond rolled his eyes and the dark-haired boy smiled. 

“Calm down Tanaka and Noya, we wouldn’t want to waste our energy right now would we?” he says and the two nod solely making the dark-haired smile before he ruffles both of their hairs and says, “Are you for real though?” 

“Oh please Yamaguchi, don't tell me you are a fan of the hacker as well?” The blond says Tanaka and Noya along with Kenma assumed Yamaguchi ignored him completely and made very obvious “fanboy” stares at Kenma. 

“Weren't you also insanely excited by the news of Kodzuken?” The black-haired one said smirking as he picked up a volleyball. “I think you almost passed out if Yamaguchi hadn’t caught you.”

“Shut it, King.”

“Guys, guys. Relax,” Sawamura-san said and the five immediately quieted down and faced him. “Kodzuken is right there, you know?” 

The three who had walked in together immediately froze and took the presence of the two new members in the gymnasium. 

“Oh my god, Tsukki!!” Yamaguchi said and the blond held onto his arm making Kenma stifle a laugh. 

Shouyou noticed and smiled, giving a small wave to the newcomers. “Yeah, Kozuden says hey and he’s excited to watch you guys play.” 

“Why don’t you let him speak for himself, dumbass?” The black-haired one says and Kema does laugh this time making Shouyou roll his eyes. 

“He-”

“It’s okay, I’ll handle it. Hi, I’m Kodzuken and it’s nice to meet you all.” Kenma mumbled holding up a small peace sign. 

Yamaguchi looks at the black-haired boy who looks at him as well and when they make eye contact they scream, “His voice is so cool!!” 

“Right?!!” 

After the fanboying phase passed over everyone seemed reacquainted with each and got started on the volleyball game. Another sweet-looking grey-haired and intimidating brown-haired showed up introducing themselves as Suga and Aashi who seemed surprisingly sweet, and the teams were made. Suga and Daichi were captains and on Daichi’s team was Tanaka, the black-haired whom Kenma had learned was Kageyama, Shouyou, and. While on Suga’s team was Aashi, Noya, Yamaguchi who then had to leave for something and Tsukki annoyingly replaced him. 

The games were fun to watch, Kageyama and Shouyou did not get along in the first half of the set at all but when their team had reached 15 points they came to a conclusion and counterattacked. Suga’s team on the other hand was graceful and they already seemed to know each other like the backs of their hands. 

Everything was in good order until Yamaguchi rushed into the gymnasium, his eyes wide with panic, “A facility was raided, they stole the blueprints.” 

The game stopped and all of the players except for Shouyou who seemed confused grabbed their stuff and headed out of the gym. 

“What’s going on…?” Shouyou asked and Kenma shrugged and Aashi hung back with them.

“We have a facility that was raided and apparently they stole one of the blueprints that is what the security system in it was based on.”

“Ah, do you need any help? I’m sure Kodzuken would love to be of assistance.” 

“I don’t know but I’ll ask Daichi. In the meanwhile please go back to the main hall and relax for a little bit.” Aashi said and rushed out leaving Kenma and Shouyou speechless. 

“Wow, that seemed intense.”

“Well, what did you expect? This is the Mafia you know?”

“Ah but that was so exciting like bwah or something. But I hope everything is all right with them.” 

Kenma nodded, wordlessly and the two were about to head into the main hall when a voice stopped them. 

“Koduzken do you think you can help us?” Kageyama asked and Kenma nodded to Shouyou. 

“Sure what do you need?” Shouyou said, and Kageyama led them down the hall to a new room where a blueprint was spread out and Yamaguchi was busy saying something. 

“And I think that the heat sensors went- Oh Kageyama you brought Hina-kun and Kodzuken, that’s good. Kodzuken, can you take me through this data space?” Yamaguchi said and showed him a computer screen and Kenma nodded. 

It was a pretty advanced code but not too hard for Kenma and he was busy away tapping at keys when he was scrolling through a bunch of names. 

He turned and wordlessly asked Yamaguchi while cocking his head at the screen and Yamaguchi nodded his eyes trailing the list of names. 

“I recognize this one, can you please click on it.” Yamaguchi said and he pointed to the name that read “Ino Onodera” 

Kenma nodded and started going through the files hoping for a picture and when he found one he was about to tell Yamaguchi when he realized who was in the picture. 

He let out a small gasp and his clothed hand immediately went to his heart, and almost clawed at his throat and Shouyou immediately came to his side. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked and then Kenma weakly pointed to the picture which was catching interest from the other members now too. 

“...Do you know her?”

“...I’ve never seen her…. Kodzuken knows?”

“Wonder who....”

Shouyou took a look at the screen and his eyes widened a fraction. On it was a woman with dark brown hair and pale skin, through the picture even Shouyou could tell she was built small and was on the frail side. But what threw him off were her eyes. They were strikingly similar to Kenma’s. 

Wait… no.

“You don’t think…”

“I know. I know it’s her.”

Kenma said this with the utmost confidence because on the screen he had come face to face with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So let me know what you think! I wad reading it over and I realized that this might be a little OOC for both Kenma and Hinata and there are few reasons for that. Personally if I could I would try and enhance Kenma's social anxiety but of course make sure that he will always be alright, but in the case of this story Kenma is a little more outgoing with Hinata at least. Also Hinata isn't as energetic as usual and this is because it's because of the formalness in the chapter, but later in the story when I get the Kagehina ship sailing he'll start becoming less formal around everyone. Another thing, I know I've been writing like this is a Kenhina fic but IT'S NOT! I'm so sorry because you all haven't even met Kuroo yet but the friendship between Hinata and Kenma is so so strong, and I want everyone to understand that. Don't worry when Kuroo starts coming in Kenma does have more banters with him and it's just it. Yes, he may be comfortable around Hinata right now but that's because they are BEST FRIENDS. I want to address this now because I was having my friend read it and she thought it was a Kenhina fic for a little bit. So sorry in advance and I'll stop talking. Also we met the gang!! As always, sending love <33


	4. BROkuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry I didn't post over the weekend, prepping for finals really ate away my time :/. Since I've got a few exams coming up soon the story won't be as good but I promise when I have time I'll go over them and add stuff so even when it seems like I'm done with something I'm probably not! So this is a Kuroo POV and to be honest I think I like writing from Kenma's more only because I'm so comfortable with his character but I won't be doing many Kuroo POV's in the future unless of course you guys request any!! Thank you for the love and I promise I've seen your comments so thank you thank you thank you!! Happy reading !! <33

“You know for a guy who says he’s super laid back, you really aren’t,” Bokuto says and hands Kuroo his lemon water. 

“Oh put a sock in it, Bo, you haven’t even given anyone a second glance since Kaashi came in your life,” Kuroo said smugly and Bokuto stuck out his tongue childishly. 

“But on a more serious note, what are you going to do about LIARS?” Bokuto asks, dropping his voice to a low murmur to erase any chance of potential eavesdroppers. “You can’t keep running forever you know?” 

“I know… but this is something new. I don’t even know where to start because it’s so complex and mind you, we only had less than a half of an ounce. With a drug like that, I need more time and more of it to even begin looking into it.” Kuroo said sipping on his water. “We’re looking into something non-existent.”

“True but we need something, this can’t keep going on.” Bokuto sighs and then Akaashi walks into the restaurant perking up when he sees his dual-colored hair lover.

“Hello Kou,” he mumbled, dropping a kiss on top of Bokuto’s head, making Bokuto shoot physical cupid eyes at Akaashi which seemed to go unnoticed as Akaashi opened his laptop. 

“Kuroo-san we need to talk,” Akaashi said in his business tone and Kuroo nodded, setting down his water.

“Akaashi you don’t have to keep up the honorifics, we’re friends y’know?” Kuroo said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood as Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

“Not the time Kuroo-san,” he says and his dark eyes lock onto Kuroo as he turns his laptop and shows a picture of a dark brown hair woman that seemed strikingly familiar. “Do you recognize this woman?” 

“Yeah, sort of. Why, she important?” Kuroo asks, trying to rack his brain from where he could have seen her. 

“She was at Orita sub-complex the same you were around.” as Kuroo finally recognizes those dark golden eyes. 

“Yeah,” he chuckled darkly, “Pretty sure she was the one trying to kill me.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Bokuto says waving a hand between the two. “Kill? You? Wait, when did this happen?”

“Remember when I headed over there to snag a couple of ounces a couple of months ago?” 

“Mhm, yeah. You had this crazed look when you came back, and you wouldn’t talk to us for a couple of days.” Bokuto said and Kuroo sighed. 

“Yeah, I ran into her when I went to the lab and apparently she said that she had this huge grudge on me and she had to kill me or something.” 

“A lot of people want to kill you, this doesn’t make her any special I would think. Unless she’s like this-”

“She said she knew Yachi,” Kuroo said and Bokuto stopped. 

Yachi Hitoka was Kuroo’s best friend for a couple of years when they were younger. Kuroo who grew up in the streets didn’t always fit with a girl from the higher-ups but nevertheless, they were best friends. Then one day when they went to hang out regularly, she just left. It wasn’t like she didn’t know him, but rather those memories the two shared were just not there anymore. 

“Oh, well what did you do?” Bokuto asked and Kuroo shrugged. 

“What could I do? I asked her but all she wanted was to kill me and if she wasn’t such a bad shot I would have died multiple times.”

“Wait you never told me this. I thought you were able to dodge her attempts right off the bat.” Akaashi said, suddenly concerned. 

“Usually yeah, but remember how I had that knee injury after playing beach volleyball with Bo? I went a couple of days after the bed rest passed but my knee gave out a couple of times.” 

“You’re telling me that your knee gave out, and yet you continued to trek into a high-end facility. Tetsurou Kuroo, what the fuck? You never told me this.” 

“It wasn’t a big deal, she wasn’t much of a threat so I got off easy. Yeah, she was scared with Yachi memories but other than that no actual physical damage was done.” Kuroo said because really all that conversation he had with that woman just made him think he had gone crazy. “Why are you making a big deal out of this? It was just some random person they put in the complex.”

“It was a Level One ICE Officer,” Akaashi said and Kuroo and Bokuto’s eyes widened. 

Akaashi and Bokuto worked for the government but had an affiliation with every major crime and trade circle in the US. The pair pretty much had easy entrance into any state without worry about much but of course, since they were still associated with the government they had to get their hands dirty. With that came the rankings of government officers who dealt with the political affairs of the circles, when Akaashi and Bokuto weren’t around. It was Level Five FIRE at the bottom with a Level Four RAIN then a Level Three GROUND and then a Level Two AIR. The higher up on the spectrum the fewer officers there were and Akaashi and Bokuto with about three other people were the only Level One ICE Officers. 

“You’re kidding, she could have killed me in an instant,” Kuroo said and Akaashi nodded. 

“Exactly, I was checking the firewall, and apparently a kid named Kodzuken to hack into our servers and if I wasn’t running a protocol around that time then he would have gotten in and out unnoticed. The kid is pretty damn good.” 

“Oh I’ve heard of him, apparently he helped with the Irish Green Land Transfer a couple of years ago,” Bokuto said and Akaashi nodded. 

“He didn’t take much except for the information on Ino Onodera which is why I brought her to light.” Akaashi said and then pointed to a map, “I don’t know where or how he got in but you need to watch your back around here.” 

“As if I’m not already doing that. What are we going to do about the lady? Leave her?” Kuroo asked, slumping back into his seat. 

“It would be reckless to go after her as Bokuto and I don’t even have our weapons on us.”

Bokuto looked at Akaashi wide-eyed, “But…”

Akaashi smiled and kissed his lover’s nose. “We could have someone else help us.” 

“Who?” Kuroo asked, “I’m not bringing the cats yet, and the Atsu-”

“Karasuno.” 

Kuroo shook his head, “Absolutely not.” 

“Kuroo you haven’t talked to Daichi in years, it’s about time to contact him.” 

“If I do, I’ll be killed. You both too.” 

“Suga would never rat me and Kaashi out, maybe you but not us,” Bokuto said, wrapping an arm around Akaashi. 

“See, even Bokuto has a point,” Kuroo said and Akaashi rolled his eyes continuing. 

“I’m planting a chip in their facilities. If they come they come, if not then I’ll buy you ice cream for a week.” 

“Popsicles for two and you’ve got yourself a deal.” Kuroo negotiated and Akaashi rolled his eyes as Bokuto raised an eyebrow. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t be unreasonable Kuroo, we have to ask Kaashi for watermelons!” 

A “You’re so smart Bo!” and “Bokuto-san!” rang through the air as Akaashi sighed muttering to himself. 

“How are both of them trained assassins?” 

\---- 

“Okay, okay. This sounds really stupid you know?” Kuroo spoke into his phone as he grabbed a bunch of papers and stuffed them into a bag. “Like imagine if some guy shows up and they are like… huh?” 

“No guy is just going to… walk into a Karasuno facility.” Akaashi said, making Kuroo roll his eyes, “This is serious Kuroo, we need to have as much help as we can get.” 

“Yeah, so we get desperate enough to ask Daichi?”

“Not desperate, we are being smart, Bokuto and I have to leave soon so we cannot offer you the backup when you need it.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Are you guys done?” Kuroo asks and then he could hear an impatient Bokuto in the background yelling, “Come on Kaashi! I want food!”

“Well, that should answer your question. Besides this, do you need anything else?” Akaashi asked and Kuroo muttered an unintelligible “no” as he cleared his files from his computer. 

“I don’t think so,” Kuroo says as he comes down to the last couple of files on his computer when something catches his eye. “All right, if you need anything call me all right? And tell Bokuto to lay off the ice cream until he gets back to Japan.” 

“Yes, yes. Bye Kuroo-san.” Akaashi teasingly said, making Kuroo laugh. 

“See you Akaashi,” Kuroo said and hung up just as Ino Onodera showed up on the screen. 

A little while back Onodera had decided that as Kuroo was putting his life in danger when he willingly went out of his way to free the prisoners and try to locate Dr. Hayate that was locked up for months she should try and kill him. 

It’s not like Kuroo wasn’t watching every step he made in the first place due to the large bounty on his head but the woman was something else. With her agility and constant connections, it was mysterious as to why she was still in the prison, although he had a few theories. 

Dr. Marlin Hayate was a renowned scientist that was involved in the creation of LIARS. In simplicity, it was just a freak accident but in reality, it was the birth of biological warfare between the powerful nations. LIARS was a drug that targeted the cerebellum, frontal and temporal lobe of the brain, it put the host in a subconscious state where it seemed like they were being hypnotized, but in reality, they were well aware of their movements, the only problem was they couldn’t do anything about it. Since it targeted muscle movement the host could still go about their daily lives but when the manipulators wanted something, everything else would come to a halt. In Kuroo’s opinion it was basic control of the body, but not the mind. 

Dr. Hayate and his team hadn’t realized what they made until one of the scientists had accidentally poured some of it on themselves, it was an honest mistake but once Dr. Hayate had realized what was going on he knew he had to keep it a secret. Unfortunately in Hayate’s research group a man named Akira Saitou had also noticed this and had informed his team of the findings. Too bad his “team” was led by one and only Washijo Tanji who also happened to be the worst person in the world. 

Kuroo had the suspicion of Onodera working with Washijo but until he was sure he couldn’t go barging which put him in this situation. 

Wait for Karasuno or go and find LIARS on his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I know. But it was an informational chapter and I do want to address something. The character's will be OOC because first off their is the large theme surrounding them and I promise I'm trying to match them up exactly but please understand that Hinata and Bokuto will not always be happy and joyous (maybe because those two go through a n g s t, but that's for later) so understand if they aren't always Bokuto and Hinata. Also apologizing for so many Naruto names, I just watched an epsiode in Journalism and I just kind of went with it. Well what did you think? Please let me know in the comments!! As always, sending love <33


End file.
